Where The Story Ends
by Blondie47
Summary: After they finally come back to their Land, they learn that time works differently across the worlds and the land they once called their own became Westeros, a land of new Kings and Queens. With no way back to Storybrooke, Snow and David settle into their new kingdom and so does Emma: creating a new House Swan with no one else than Queen Regina herself. SWAN QUEEN; Game of Thrones.


**AN:** _**This is a crossover between Game of Thrones and Once Upon a Time, heavy on Swan Queen femslash. It is set in the television show universe, with spoilers up to the end of season three. There are no book spoilers for I don't read the books but follow the show only. Thanks to Tarra for beta-ing this piece of porn, I mean, prologue. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Her golden hair splayed across the satin red sheets, Emma's grip tightens in Regina's hair, feeling like she's _running, running, running _somewhere safe, somewhere warm, and then – arching her back, her Queen's name on her lips, she stills her movement, falls back.

"Fuck," she exhales, lets her hand relax its grip and closes her eyes.

Queen Regina smirks to herself and steals one last kiss, making Emma tense before pulling herself up from between the blonde's thighs to kiss her lips.

"Exquisite," she whispers against her lover and bites the red lip, teeth sinking into the soft flesh. She likes Emma like this – vulnerable, her defenses down, giving her full access. It took them years and years to get here and she allows herself to bathe in her success.

Emma opens her eyes to see Regina straddling her, hands roaming her exposed lightly freckled skin. She lets the brunette drag her nails across her chest, hissing slightly to please her Queen, more than from the pain. Sun reflects on Regina's skin, making it seem darker, almost as dark as the woman herself. Emma likes to watch Regina move against her, riding on top of her in slow, sensual movements.

They hear footsteps in the distance, hard soles hitting the stone castle floor. Regina stills on top of Emma, listening for the intruder for a moment but then dismisses any thoughts and to slip her hand between their bodies, watching as Emma gasps from the contact of her finger with her wetness.

She smirks down at her, finding green eyes reflecting her own lust and passion. The sunrays tangle with Emma's blonde curls and Regina sees her as her most treasured possession, made of yellow gold and white sun-kissed silk.

"Pretty little Princess Emma," she says in a mocking voice to mask her feelings, adding another finger and moving her hand faster between them. The friction of her own hand is not enough to satisfy her and she reaches for Emma's hand that is clutching the red silky sheet, tugging it away. "Mind giving me a hand?"

As she places Emma's hand on top of hers, a rude knock interrupts their love making.

Emma's head instantly turns to the door, her right hand protectively on Regina's hip, the other changing its short stay from Regina's wetness to reach for her sword next to the bed.

The Queen does not try to stop her, but simply frowns and Emma knows she fucked up the game, and that there will be consequences. Regina's fingers move to Emma's clit as she says, "The Queen's orders were not to be disturbed."

There is an understandable hesitation behind the door and Emma is already cursing whoever it is on the other side.

"I was ordered to deliver this information immediately, Your Majesty."

Regina absent mindedly makes circles with her finger as Emma tries her best to stay quiet, even though her body is aching for more contact, for kisses and bites and orders from the other woman.

"On whose orders?" Regina barks, looking from the heavy door down at Emma. What an amusing sight she was, all flushed and frustrated, biting down on her lip to stop her moans escaping.

"Snow White's, Your Majesty," the voice says and Regina slips her fingers into Emma, thrusting hard at the mention of the name. She might have made peace with House White but that did not mean she made peace with herself. She withdraws her long fingers completely and fucks Emma again and again, watching her squirm and gasp and moan beneath her. Regina can't help it but feel satisfaction tug on her heart as she imagines Snow's horrified face had she seen them like this.

_Oh, there's an idea._

"Come in, then," Regina says and Emma doesn't even have time to protest before the mahaghony doors open and a soldier in white steps into the Queen's bedchamber.

Emma scrambles for some dignity and jerks herself away from Regina but the woman has her pinned, fingers buried deep between her embarrassingly spread legs. Emma knows fighting Regina is fruitless – if the Queen wants her on display, there is not much she can do about it. Her skin flushes red and she hopes to blend with the crimson sheets.

The soldier, if stunned, does not show it but he looks to the floor as he speaks, "House White requests the presence of Lady Emma Swan and Her Majesty Queen Regina Mills of House Swan in Castlehill tomorrow evening. The visit is of the uttermost importance and given your alliance with House White, it is highly recommended you attend, Your Majesty. The topic of discussion-"

Emma cries out Regina's name as she hits that spot, just there, curling her fingers and driving her crazy with her sudden slow movements.

The soldier shifts slightly, trying to remain unaffected "—is the deaths of Robb Stark, the King of the North, and his mother Catelyn Tully, the widow of Eddard Stark at The Twins last night."

As the words fill the room, their sound mingles with Emma's moans as she comes hard around Regina's fingers, her walls locking the delicate fingers inside for a few moments before she relaxes and the soldier's words sink in.

_The Starks are dead._

Regina wipes her fingers on her own thigh, and nods in acknowledgment to the soldier. Even though she felt smug a few moments earlier, proud that the stupid boy will run and tell Snow White all he saw leaving her traumatized, but all she feels now is heaviness.

_The Starks are dead_.

"Get out and confirm our attendance to your Lady," Regina orders, not ever calling Snow a Queen.

He nods and leaves without a word, sole hitting the floors until he can no longer be heard. Regina sits on the edge of the bed in thought, ignoring the blonde until she feels her stand up from the bed. Naked, Emma picks up her sword from the feet of their bed and throws it on the sheets.

"What now?" Emma asks and looks over her shoulder at Regina, locking their gaze. There's a spark of something between them, a special sort of magic, dangerous but comforting.

"Now we pay a visit to your mother," Regina responds matter-of-factly and walks up to the window, over looking their kingdom. Then, with a slight tremble to her voice, she adds:

"And try to prevent another war, my dear."


End file.
